


【杰佣R】Masked bitcH

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】Masked bitcH

舞台上灯光摇晃，青年舞动着身体，黑色的衬衫扣子解开一半，随着身体的律动能看到青年的胸膛。金属十字架挂链在灯光下闪耀着银光，在青年被汗水打湿的胸膛上不停跳动。栗色的短发被挑染出几绺粉色，白皙的面颊染上红晕，蓝色的双眸流动着水光和慵懒。他修长的手指勾住衬衫向上撩起，露出一小半的腹肌。低腰皮裤让青年优美的人鱼线暴露在观众眼前，他每次扭腰都会引起一阵热潮。  
口哨声和鼓掌声，男人女人们评头论足。  
隐藏在暗处的老板举起一杯红酒，微微示意一下舞台，然后就慢慢地饮下。

终于等到他下场，青年把外套随意的披在身上，快步的走向暗处的包厢。  
老板还在喝他的红酒，青年走过去看见，就坐到老板的身旁。  
“您等很久了吗？”青年问。  
“没有，你的演出很精彩。”老板的嗓音低沉，如同美酒一般。  
青年挠挠头佯装不满，“那你为什么不叫我下来？我还以为你没来。”  
“我被你吸引住了，小先生。”老板轻笑着说，他的手指摸上青年的脸颊，指腹暧昧的摩擦着青年的嘴唇，甚至试探性的探入。  
“那真是太好了。”青年做出一副天真的表情，包在空腔里的舌头却轻轻舔着老板的食指，温热的舌头带来情色的湿意和撩人的麻痒。  
“听说外面有很多女士想与你共进晚餐。”老板抽回手指，微笑着说。  
青年靠在他身上，笑容依然未消退，但眉目间染上了几分厌烦，“我知道，我都给推了，我是您的。他们如果看到我的身体，恐怕就不会像从前那样追捧我。”  
老板笑了，他把杯中的红酒喝干，把青年搂进怀里，手指从衣摆探入。  
青年敞开自己的手臂，看似放开全部的抵抗，但身体却僵硬的像块石头。  
“还是没放下？”老板问，他把高脚杯放到桌子上，转过身来，缓慢地解开青年的衣服。  
那具充满爆发力和男性魅力的身体却是伤痕累累，前胸有留下的刀伤，有弹片嵌入留下的伤，后背的伤痕也同样很多。他们像是无情的刻刀在这具完美的躯体上随意刻画的恶作剧。从常人的眼里看来，它们让这具躯体的完美被破坏，让这具躯体破破烂烂，不再美丽。  
但老板却很喜欢，他用手臂紧紧地搂住青年，把耳朵贴在青年的胸膛上说：“我的小先生，我的英雄。”  
青年的脸颊不自觉的变红，他低下头，用下巴依恋的磨蹭着老板的发顶。  
“我想看看它。”老板的话中充满了暗示的意味，他的手指摩挲着青年已经勃起的阴茎。  
“我这就给您看。”青年似乎有些懊恼自己没有早点发现老板的需求，他站起身，把那件低腰皮裤脱下，丰满的屁股对着老板。纯白的内裤也被随手扯下，青年转过身重新坐在沙发上，朝着老板张开双腿。  
他的左腿的大腿内侧被靛青的颜料刺上了老板的名字，“JACK”，花体的英文看上去飘飘欲飞。  
杰克抚摸着那里，他满足而欣喜地抚摸着那里。  
“乖孩子，我很喜欢乖孩子。”他甚至说了两遍这样的话。  
青年的眼神平静而温柔的注视着杰克，他顺从地按照杰克的力道躺在沙发上。  
“杰克先生……”他唤道，撒娇一般地蹙起眉头说，“我怕疼。”  
“怎么今天这么喜欢撒娇？”杰克问，说着就低头给青年一个吻。杰克的手指不停地抚摸着青年光滑的皮肤，在乳头处流连数次，又转而摸上了肩膀，然后又向下抚摸，触及已经勃起的阴茎。手指灵活的上下撸动，让情欲越烧越烈。  
“遇到一个认识的人，因为与他的交谈而回忆起了我的过去。”青年说，他的头发被汗打湿贴在额头上，身体热腾腾的散发着生命的魅力。  
“让我帮你忘了过去吧，奈布。”杰克说，他的手指温柔的抚摸着，嘴唇在肌肤上留下亲吻，舌尖沿着皮肤缓慢滑动。乳头被吸吮成色情的艳红色，仿佛开到荼蘼的花朵。  
“帮我忘了吧。”奈布抬起头去索吻，他的手臂温存的环着杰克的脖颈。  
气氛涌动着情欲，却又充斥着温存。

臀部的肌肉紧实却又有着脂肪的柔软，组合出绝妙的手感，臀缝被掰开，汗水和润滑的油膏混合在一起，被杰克的手指尽数送入奈布的后穴。  
奈布用额头抵着自己的手背，跪趴在沙发上。黑色的真皮沙发显得他皮肤白皙，穴口红红的，乖顺的含着杰克的手指。  
有了润滑的东西，手指进入的很顺利，指尖按压着缠人的穴肉，破开层层阻碍直接压上敏感的腺体。  
奈布像是被勒住脖颈一样，扬起下巴，低低的喘，屁股一抖，后穴夹紧了手指。  
“你真棒。”杰克对于美的事物从来不吝啬赞美，他的手指沿着奈布的脊椎缓缓抚摸，手掌贴合着温热的皮肤，享受着这种感觉。  
奈布用手指捂住自己的嘴，却还是会从指尖泄露出一些喘息，他的腰部下榻，专心地迎接着杰克的扩张入侵。  
“最近你越来越粘我了，怎么了？是发生什么了吗？”杰克突然问道，他的手指依然在有条不紊地做着扩张。  
“没…嗯……没有。”奈布的眼角被快感憋的通红，他抖着身子否决了杰克的问题。  
“那些糟糕的回忆又回来了？”杰克却没有这样就放弃。  
他俯身压在奈布身上，用空出的手轻蹭奈布的下巴，奈布就回头，他们交换了一个温柔缠绵的吻。这个吻稍稍安抚了奈布的情绪。  
扩张的手指却突然开始发难，并拢戳着很浅的敏感点，逼得奈布在接吻的间隙发出细碎的呻吟。  
“没关系，告诉我。”杰克看着奈布的眼睛，再一次吻了一下奈布的嘴唇，空出的手指仿佛催促一般的抚摸着奈布的腰侧。  
扩张完成的手指从后穴撤离，杰克用动作示意奈布翻身，奈布很配合的翻身，然后又主动地张开双腿。  
“告诉我，奈布。”杰克一边亲吻着奈布的脸颊，一边把阴茎顶进奈布的后穴。  
奈布抓着他的衣服小声的喘息，他那双蓝色的眼睛因为情欲染上了水光，但那里也充满了负面情绪。  
“我不是个合格的军人……”奈布说，一边说着一边被杰克的突然顶弄给刺激的呜咽出声。  
“不，你很优秀。你身经百战，身上的伤痕是荣誉的见证。”杰克的语调很温柔，低沉的话语在奈布的耳边响起。即使在说着安抚人的话，他也没有停止操弄的动作，反而更加激烈一点。这样的动作更有力的证明自己现在在奈布身边。  
“…退役之后，我不够安分，失去了为自己曾是个军人而骄傲的机会……”  
杰克用自己的手指扣住奈布的，亲吻他的脖颈，“不，你只是在追求自己想要的生活，我永远为你而骄傲。”  
“……我不知羞耻，臣服于你。”这句话几乎已经带上泣音，不知是被杰克的操弄给逼出的，还是因为情绪的堆叠而产生的。但杰克能感受到奈布的后穴猛然收紧，把自己的性器紧紧包裹。  
“这与羞耻无关，我的小先生，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，我们结合这是天经地义。而且，我也同样为你而沉沦。”杰克笑着说，他操弄的频率很高，奈布拼命压抑住喘息，然后才说出完整的话。

奈布一切的不安来源于对过去的回忆，战场和硝烟没让奈布畏惧。人性被缓慢的消磨殆尽，人们的惨象，这才是他自我怀疑，躲避的真相。即使他足够坚强、独立，但这些不是坚强能够解决的，也不是独立能够化解的。他需要一个心灵上的港湾，能够在夜间惊醒时抚摸着他的后背，能够在早上醒来时给他一个吻，能够听他讲述过去，能够将他从无限循环的噩梦中拉出。而不是领着微薄的退休金龟缩在一个破烂的小房子中，因为噩梦而神经衰弱，

奈布的思绪被杰克激烈的动作给打断，他喘息着，被杰克不满的在乳晕上留下一个牙印。乳头被吸得挺立，如同盛放的蓓蕾。  
“不专心。”杰克低声控诉着，埋在奈布体内的龟头狠狠的碾在奈布的敏感点上。  
奈布猛然拱起身子，抖着双手搂住杰克，他的嘴唇不断亲吻着杰克肩膀，双腿夹住杰克的腰。  
“对不起…嗯…啊……”奈布低声道歉，却被杰克一个深顶给操出呻吟。  
杰克的操弄通常是富有技巧性的，但今晚似乎是想传递给奈布什么东西，操得又深又狠。手掌包裹着龟头揉动，似乎是在催促奈布的高潮。  
奈布也意识到了什么，他迎合着杰克的动作，摇摆着腰臀。  
两个人把沙发搞得一团糟。精液和汗液把沙发弄脏，但两人都毫不在意。  
不如说他们在意的只有彼此，因为心太小，爱又太满，装不下其他了。

END


End file.
